


Snow Day

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [39]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: A Fraser family snow day!





	Snow Day

                                                                

“Jamie!” Claire’s laughter echoed down the hallway. “Come and look!”

As this was the first day in a while that both Jamie and Claire had off work at the same time, they’d all enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit together that morning. Still clothed in her pajamas, delicate Faith had meticulously speared each individual bite cut by her mama and had taken ages to finish. Bree, on the other hand, had requested “sticks” of pancake: pieces in strips. The sticks were still drenched in syrup and sticks, obviously, were eaten with hands and not silverware. This resulted in a very sticky Bree. Upon finishing the meal, Claire had immediately shuffled the girls off their chairs and into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for their day.

Responding to his wife’s call and the giggles of his lasses he rounded the corner of the hallway and came into the large entryway. What he saw resembled nothing more than a couple of pastel-colored marshmallows with wee faces and sparkling eyes peeking out. Faith and Bree were bundled in snowsuits, mittens, scarves, and crocheted caps and headbands with pompoms on the top.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already had ample opportunities to play in the snow, but with Faith as fragile as she was, Claire hadn’t really encouraged it. With Brianna being so close in age, yet not old enough to enjoy herself, it seemed logical to just hold off on the snow. Until now. Faith was nearly four and though she was petite, she was thriving. Bree at nearly three could have been dropped in the middle of the arctic and would have been fine since she radiated almost as much heat as did Jamie.

“Where’ve ye put the lasses then, Sassenach?” he inquired, looking around the space over their heads as if he didn’t notice them.

“We am here, Da!” squealed Bree. So voluminously insulated by her coat that her arms didn’t completely lay at her sides and she rocked to and fro as she walked over to him. He snuck out his arms and snatched her up then tossed her in the air eliciting a series of hysterical giggles.

“Will you take us in the snow, Da?” Faith asked with anticipation, clapping her mittened hands together.

“We am doin’ snowmans!” crowed an impatient Bree.

Faith looked from her sister to her father and back. “It’s nice to ask what other people like to do.” She shot a critical look in Bree’s direction. “What do you like to play on snow days, Da?”

“Och, weel, I havena played in the snow on a snow day for a long time. I think spending time wi’ my lasses is exactly what I want.” He began to pull on a few lightweight layers before donning his warm winter coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. “We can build snowmen,” he looked at Bree, “And make snow angels, and I’ll pull ye both ‘round on the sled.”

He bent to kiss his wife who shot him a stern look. “Keep them out there long enough that I can take a nap.” Her strict façade broke and she giggled which prompted him to kiss her once more, on the tip of her nose.

“Hot chocolate will be waiting when you come in,” Claire told her eager girls.

“Thank you, Mama! I love you and I’ll be back soon. _Don’t worry_ ,” stated Faith with great seriousness.

“Yep! I yuv you, Mama too!” Bree yelped, trying to grab her da’s hand in spite of her bulky mittens and headed out the door.

* * *

“It’s too hot Mama?” Bree wiggled her little bottom in her seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. In her hands she clutched a mug containing a tiny bit of hot chocolate. She was prone to spills but refused to use a sippy cup as, according to her, that was clearly “fer bairns an no’ bigirls.”

“No, Lovey. It’s just right. You can sip it now if you like.” Claire murmured to her youngest. Her eyes were half closed in contentment and she ran the long fingers of her one hand through Bree’s red curls while the other rested gently on her barely-showing bump.

“Well, Da am givin’ us _not_ jus’ right things!” a look of utter disdain was tossed in the direction of Jamie who sat at the other end of the couch. Yesterday while Claire had been at work, he’d made dinner for the girls and had told Brianna the food was hot enough that she should blow on it. Impulsively she’d begun anyway, had burned her tongue, and was apparently still holding a grudge.

Jamie met Claire’s eyes across the heads of their girls. Claire snorted. She knew her daughter well. “Your da always gives you good things, Brianna. You just need to listen.”

Bree maintained a skeptical look, but Faith chimed in. “Mama and Da love us, Bree!” Daintily, she sipped her drink. “Da plays in the snow with us and Mama makes us hot chocolate!” she stated simply, as if that encompassed what love was. Maybe it was to a toddler.

“Aye, we love ye both to the moon and back,” Jamie confirmed. It was true. Neither he nor Claire had ever thought they’d have the life they now lived. Once they found one another they never dreamt of the little, growing family they now had. And now, they wouldn’t dare take for granted the gifts they’d been given.


End file.
